Mine
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: akan kah cinta yang baru mereka sadari akan terpisah karena mati? "Akulah yang menciptakan semua ini," desis Gerald
1. Chapter 1

My second poetry fic about FT !!! Yeahhh.... *diembat rame2*

Ouh... Silver gi jatuh cinta sama pair ErzaxGerald~ rasa cinta yang melahirkan poetry fic macem ni, hehehe... Maaf, mungkin bakal sulit banget buat memahami fic ga masuk akal ini...  
but, RnR please ^^

**Mine**

**By : Argentum Silver-chan**

_Bukit yang menyimponikan kelembutan irama alam. Desau yang tercipta dari hembus angin yang teramat perlahan menciptakan aura luar biasa._

_Rambut Erza kecil bergoyang bersama semilir angin. Tangan lembutnya bergerak mengikuti awan berarak. Mata kananya terpejam sesaat. Mata cacat itu tak sedetikpun mengganggunya. Ia tetap bisa menyesapi kenikmatan yang diberikan alam padanya._

_"Erza?" Suara itu menegurnya. Suara lembut yang Ia kenal. Suara lembut yang mendamaikan._

_Anak lelaki kecil dengan rambut birunya. Sahabat yang lebih dari seorang sahabat bagi Erza._

_"Gerald, kemarilah! Kemarilah!" seru Erza ceria, "Kita main bersama!"_

_Angin menari bersama rambut mereka, bersama tawa mereka, bersama kebersamaan dan senyum mereka, dan ikut larut dalam dunia kanak-kanak mereka berdua..._

Cahaya kuat berpendar hebat, tepat diatas tubuh mereka. Rambut merah Erza berkibar pelan, tangan kokohnya gemetar dalam dendam dan ketakutan. Ujung katana panjangnya habya berjarak setipis kertas dari leher lelaki berambut biru itu.

"Bunuhlah aku Erza, itu tujuanmu kan?" tanya Lelaki itu. Suara datar dalam sebuah senyuman, "Sudah kubilang, aku adalah alat yang rusak. Bunuhlah aku, Erza,"

**Merah**

**Darah juang dalam amarah**

**Biru**

**Tersekap rindu dalam tunggu**

**Abu-abu**

**Jiwa padu dalam sorak dan seru**

**Aku**

**Bidak semu**

"Kematian ada di hadapan kita, tak ada alasan lagi untukku membunuhmu, Gerald," Serak suara Erza. Suara yang secara paksa Ia keluarkan dari tenggorokanya. Selang beberapa detik, katana di tanganya terjatuh, terhempas pelan diatas lantai.

"Kau takut..." desis sang Lelaki, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya bersamaan dengan Erza, lalu tersenyum._ Kematian ada di depan mereka. _

**Sepucuk surat dari akhirat**

**Sayap pelan terkepak dalam sukma retak**

**Lenyap dalam senyap**

**Mati dalam ambisi abadi**

Cahaya itu menampar pandangan. Terang dan semakin terang. Membawa takdir sadis dalam kehangatan mautnya.

**Ragu**

**Dekap harap dalam sendu**

_"Erza, berjanjilah, kau akan menjadi sahabatku selamanya,"_

_"Ya Gerald, aku akan menjadi sahabatmu selamanya,"_

_Jemari mereka bertaut dalam keikhlasan rasa. Rasa serupa cinta. Persahabatan untuk kini dan selamanya._

_"Aku menyayangimu, dan akan tetap berada di sisimu Erza. Kuharap kau juga,"_

_"Tentu Gerald, aku juga menyayangimu. Sekarang..."_

_"... sampai selamanya..."_

**Kilat pedang menerjang dendam**

**Perseteruan batin yang takkan redam**

Tangan Erza terulur, meraih tubuh yang Ia rindukan. Rambut biru milik seorang yang Ia sayang. Pelukan itu ada hanya untuknya. Gerald yang kini Ia cintai seutuhnya. Gerald yang hanya ada untuknya.

"Terimakasih, Erza, kau selamatkan aku dari kegelapan Zeref,"

"I... itu gunanya teman," Mata cacat Erza terpejam. Mata yang tak pernah meneteskan air mata itu basah.

"Aku akan menebus dosaku. Maafkan aku untuk semuanya," suara itu bergetar pelan. Bukan tangis sedih, bukan bahagia, bukan pula paksa.

**Tanda yang mengikat semua**

**Ego, janji, tekad juga cinta**

**Serpih pedih yang masih ada**

**Dari segala yang sirna**

Cahaya itu semakin kuat, satu jengkal diatas mereka. Menebar maut langit dari keserakahan laknat.

"Akulah yang menciptakan kematian itu..." desis Gerald.

Terang dan semakin terang. Akankah cinta yang baru saja mereka sadari akan terpisan karena mati?

**TBC**

(Dan akan disambung segera)

Thanks dah baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**MINE**

Ketika kau kembali

* * *

**Merah**

**Golak takut dalam pasrah**

**C**ahaya maut yang berpendar dahsyat, membuka gerbang akhirat bagi mereka. Hanya peluk yang semakin kuat, saling membagi cinta dan harapan yang tersisa.

"Erza," Gerald berdesis pelan dalam pelukan gadis itu.

**Biru**

**Detik terakhir dalam ambang kematian yang menunggu**

Terang... terang... terang...

Hanya doa yang mengalun dari kerongkongan Erza. Inikah muara pertarungan yang dijalaninya? Ia jadikan raganya tumbal pertarungan. Perseteruan batin antara nuraninya dengan cinta yang tak seharusnya.

**Perak**

**Gemetar, mencoba meraih harap yang berserak**

DUAAARRRRR!!!!

Ledakan dahsyat tak terbendung. Hempasan kuat tak terelakkan lagi. Para madoushi di bawah sana tercengang menyaksikan menara-menara crystal yang menjelma menjadi puing seketika.

"ERZAAAA!!!!!" Jeritan nyaring terdengan menusuk gendang telinga. Ya, itu sang Dragon Slayer tampan. Natsu berlari, mencoba berpacu dengan waktu. Apa daya, waktu terlalu angkuh. Waktu tak memberikan kesempatan sedetikpun bagi Natsu untuk menyusul Erza yang ada di atas sana. Mustahil baginya membendung amarah takdir yang telah membuncah.

Suara yang nyaring, meliuk nyaris mencapai langit. Rasa sakit menebas tubuh Natsu tanpa ampun lagi, merayan serupa bisa, mengalir melalui luka-luka pengorbananya.

"Uaggghhh!!!" serpihan menara menghantamnya. Seakan menjadi beteng agar Ia tak mengusik bilik di puncak menara, tempat Erza dan Gerald kini.

"Natsu! Apa yang terjadi!?" seru Lucy panik.

Semua nafas seolah terhenti, bahkan tak ada lagi telinga yang dapat menangkap desah ombak. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, secepat panther yang mengayunkan langkahnya menerobos dinding suratan.

* * *

_Bukit yang menyimponikan kelembutan irama alam. Desau yang tercipta dari hembus angin yang teramat perlahan menciptakan aura luar biasa._

_Rambut Erza kecil bergoyang bersama semilir angin. Tangan lembutnya bergerak mengikuti awan berarak. Mata kananya terpejam sesaat. Mata cacat itu tak sedetikpun mengganggunya. Ia tetap bisa menyesapi kenikmatan yang diberikan alam padanya._

_"Erza?" Suara itu menegurnya. Suara lembut yang Ia kenal. Suara lembut yang mendamaikan._

_Anak lelaki kecil dengan rambut birunya. Sahabat yang lebih dari seorang sahabat bagi Erza._

_"Gerald, kemarilah! Kemarilah!" seru Erza ceria, "Kita main bersama!"_

_Angin menari bersama rambut mereka, bersama tawa mereka, bersama kebersamaan dan senyum mereka, dan ikut larut dalam dunia kanak-kanak mereka berdua..._

_

* * *

_"Ugh..." Gerald membuka matanya perlahan. Ia masih dalam rengkuhan Erza.

"Gerald... kita... kita masih hidup..." kata Erza lirih. Erza menatap Gerald dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tuhan melindungi mereka...

"Fu...fu..." Gerald terkikik, "Hahahaha~!"

"Ge... Gerald...?" tanya Erza, takut melihat tawa pemuda di hadapanya lepas.

"Hahahahaha... KENAPA AKU MASIH HIDUUUUPPP!!!!" Pekiknya, "KENAPA TUHAN???!!!"

* * *

**Takdir tak tak dikehendaki**

**Ketika dua insan akan mati dalam cinta yang baru mereka sadari**

* * *

"Gerald....?" suara lembut itu menegur, membuat si rambut biru berpaling. Wajahnya yang tampan bertato abstrak nampak redup.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" kata gadis berambut merah itu.

"Aku... aku menyesal, kenapa aku tidak mati ketika menara itu runtuh dan mengubur raga kita," ucapnya, lirih, menusuk.

**Tanda yang mengikat semua**

**Ego, janji, tekad juga cinta**

**Serpih pedih yang masih ada**

**Dari segala yang sirna**

Gadis itu -Erza- tertunduk. Ada sesal juga di wajahnya yang secantik bidadari. Jiwanya terguncang. Luka lama di lubuk hatinya kembali terbuka. Ketika maut menjadi muara pertarungan dahsyat mereka berdua, mengapa harus ada cinta lama yang kembali menyelusup, membangunkan ruh-ruh rasa sayang yang telah lama mati dalam setiap bilik jantungnya.

"Apa kau menyesal bertemu kembali denganku?" tanya Erza.

"Ya, aku menyesal," jawab Gerald. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Angin sore membelai wajahnya perlahan. Dihampirinya bidadari yang sesungguhnya selalu bertahta dalam hatinya itu.

"... Aku menyesal kita harus bertemu, tapi..." Ia merendahkan suaranya, "... aku tidak menyesal menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu..."

"Aisshitteru Erza..." ucap Gerald kemudian. Tanganya terulur, meraih tubuh Erza.

"Aisshitteru yo," jawab Erza.

* * *

**End**

* * *

(A/N : ANEEEEHHH!!!!)


End file.
